1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive subject matter relates in general to irrigation devices for watering small scale commercial greenhouses, gardens, and fields. More specifically, the present inventive subject matter is directed to a watering boom having a horizontal watering pipe carried by a lightweight, four wheeled frame and is propelled and maneuvered by means of a steering arm or alternatively by means of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proper irrigation of greenhouses, gardens and fields is a time consuming task requiring a detailed knowledge of the specific vegetation being irrigated in order that the proper amount of water is applied at the proper time to meet each plant variety's needs. When irrigation takes place in a commercial setting, the knowledge required to undertake correct irrigation can therefore be quite extensive because of the numerous different plants, trees and shrubs being cultivated simultaneously. Furthermore, several knowledgeable individuals can be required to perform irrigation tasks in a small scale greenhouse, field or nursery, in order that all the vegetation be properly irrigated on a regular basis. However, it is not always practicable to hire numerous, knowledgeable people due to the economic constraints of managing a small greenhouse or farming operation.
Numerous irrigation devices are found in the art. For example, Sauer, U.S. Pat. No. 466,187, discloses a watering apparatus comprised of a wheeled frame, and an axially-rotatable watering distributing pipe having a series of water-distributing cups. Water is conducted to the device from an external water source via a rolled hose. The device is designed to be propelled by one person using a system consisting of a lever, chain, fulcrum and leg.
Astle, U.S. Pat. No. 738,271, discloses an irrigation apparatus designed for irrigating large areas comprised of independent trucks formed with telescoping members, carrying wheels mounted on the members, a spray-pipe and a means of securing the spray-pipe to the truck. The independent trucks are of adjustable height, so that the spray pipe can be manipulated in relation to the size of the crops to be irrigated.
Shaffer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,730,248, discloses a lawn sprinkler constructed of a horizontally disposed pipe mounted for a turning movement about its longitudinal axis, having spaced apart lateral irrigating openings and wheels to provide carriage.
Needler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,314, discloses a lawn sprinkler comprised of a wheeled carriage, a water motor, spray jets and rocking castings whereby the area to be sprayed is variable.
Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,442, disclose a transport for mobile irrigation apparatus which is comprised of an elongated drawbar, and to which at least three wheeled frames are adjustably secured.
Platt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,635, discloses a lawn sprinkling device designed to provide an accurate sprinkling pattern with ease of mobility and adjustability. The device is comprised of an elongated hollow pipe having a series of spaced apart outlets disposed along a portion of the circumference. The pipe is supported by wheeled brackets.
Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,338, discloses a self-propelled irrigation system that is fully automated and is comprised of a water delivery pipe, which is movably supported by a cart means. Rotatable sprinkler guns are longitudinally spaced along the water delivery pipe to deliver an overlapping spray pattern.
Gorder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,123, discloses a crop sprayer for the spraying of standing crops which is comprised of a main frame, at least one horizontal boom designed to minimize damage to crops, multiple spray nozzles attached to the boom and a liquid storage tank.
The irrigation means discussed above are deficient in many aspects. First, none is specifically designed to efficiently irrigate a the area of greenhouse, garden or field. Second, none is designed to minimize the labor and attendant knowledge required to adequately irrigate a constituent of varied vegetation with respectively varying irrigation requirements. Third, none is specifically designed to be lightweight and maneuverable in the restricted space of a greenhouse, small garden or field. Finally, none is specifically designed to apply the correct amount of water for the appropriate duration of time to a variety of plants with little or no adjustment to the irrigation apparatus, and thereby decreasing the required skill level of the person irrigating.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a lightweight, adjustable manual watering boom for small to medium sized commercial gardens, farms, and greenhouses which saves both time and money by decreasing the intensive labor costs associated with irrigation. Furthermore, it is desirable to decrease the required skill level of the persons irrigating, so that the success of the vegetation is not dependant on the availability of knowledgeable and/or skilled labor. Finally, it is extremely desirable to obtain, by proper application of water, the high quality of the plant products is equivalent with and/or competitive with the hand watering practiced in the small grower industry.